Camping,
by Midnightdreamr
Summary: UPDATED CHAPTER 2 UP! After Legolas returns to Imladris, harmed of course! The healers there have their work cut out for them. After he gets well, against their father's protest, Aragorn, Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan go on a camping trip, little do they
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I **do not own** Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the book or movie.

**Summary- **Our favorite elves and human are going out on a camping trip. Little do these four know that this trip holds many adventures for the four of them. Adventures, that may cause one of them their lives. Can the four battle off everything that comes in their paths? Find out in this story.

**A/n- **All **reviews** appreciated, all **flames **are used on the camp fire to make smores! YUMM! This is my third Lord of the Rings story. Allthough I am working on more at my house, this one is the third on the net. I wanted to make the twins more involved so here is one for all those, Elladan **angst**, and Elrohir **angst **fans, there is Legolas **angst** and Aragorn **angst** as well. I couldn't leave their fans out either could I? This story also contains **Tragedy/** **Horror**. Okay, the next chapter was supposed to be the beginning of the story, but I got an idea while writing the second (third) chapter to make the beginning of the story this chapter. I hope that you enjoy this chapter, and the many more to come

**Warnings**- This story contains **Tradgedy** and **Horror**, and maybe some **angst,** I am not sure.

**Languages-** This story contains Sidarian and Quenya, and maybe some Black Speech. (The speech of the orcs.) I am certain that there is going to be elvish, but not sure about the black speech. All translations will be at the bottom of the page.

Now without further adue, here's the first chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can not believe that _Ada_ has let me come out on a journey to Rivendell all by myself!" Legolas exclaimed while riding on his horse Arod, who gave a snort at Legolas' comment. "With the exception of you." he replied while patting his horse on the top of his head. Arod let out whinney at his master's kind movement that caused Legolas to smile. "You are welcome." Legolas replied while looking back at the terrain before him. He was starting to get bored se he decided to hum to himself. He had been riding for atleast a day now, and he was close to Imladris, just two more days journey if he didn't stop for the night then he would be there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arod stopped infront of the forests that was before them. "Arod, I swear to you that if you do not stop thid foolishness right now, and continue beside the forest, then I shall make you go through them." Legolas threatened while trying to steer Arod closer to the forest but his attempts failling.

"Arod, you are starting to make me angry, now please do what I say. You are the only horse that _Ada_ approves of, and what do you think would happen if he found out that you disobeyed like Sandin did?" Legolas replied refferring to his first horse. He loved Sandin, although that horse could pull a stubborn streak when he wanted, he was a good horse, for him anyway.

Arod moved closer to the forests at the mentioning of Sandin. Why didn't his master trust him? He knew that danger was near the forests and he wished not to be near them, not for his sake, but for his master's.

"Now that's a good horse." Legolas soothed. Just then he heard a noise behind him and something painful being shot into his shoulder. When he turned, he saw a team of about forty or fifty orcs charging toward him, but there was one in the lead, and he just notched another arrow into his bow.

Legolas lifted his hand to his shoulder. There was the arrow coming out into the front side. He notched his bow as well, although it was painful, and shot some of the orcs that came toward him, as long as he could.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Elf, you should surrender!" the orc leader yelled. "It would be a whole lot easier on you, I have enough of a team here that we can beat you with our hands behind our backs."

"I will never surrender, not to the enemy. You can go ahead and kill me if that is what you want, but I will not give in!" Legolas yelled while battling off orcs. "Where is Estel at a time like this? Or even Elladan and Elrohir?" he asked himself.

"Your friends have abondened you elf, I don't think that they will find you before we are through with you!" The orc leader called to the elf.

"Do not speak of them that way, they are coming for me, and I know that they are!" he yelled while battling with his injured arm until he felt a pain in it. He turned to see an orc that had a hold of his arm and was pulling it out of it's socket. With little effort, the orc succeeded sending Legolas to the ground with a pain filled cry, he then killed that orc with his blade. Leaving now, one orc, and that was the leader.

"I know that my crew has ran off into the woods, but I will get you elfie." The orc leader replied. "And we'll have some 'fun' with you."

"That is if you can defeat me!" Legolas replied.

"Trust me elfie, it is not going to be that hard." he yelled while bringing down his knife into the back of the elf's head. Legolas started to fight for his conciousness. He had to defeat this last orc, he could not give in!

Legolas picked up his twin blade and threw it into the neck of the orc leader sending him crashing down to the ground dead. Legolas arose and started to stagger to the nearest spot that he would be safe. He made it about a mile from the place where the battle was held, and he then fell to the ground in an unconcious state, hoping that no kind of danger would be in his way, especially since he was all by himself...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas woke up with a stabbing pain in his head, side, and arm. He was still bleeding and did not have the supplies nor his tunic to do anything about his wounds. How many days had he been unconcious? He really did not know, nor did not care, he just wanted to get somewhere where he would feel safe.

Legolas tried to get up, but when he attempted it his vision blurred, and he began to feel dizzy. Legolas leaned up to the nearest tree and held onto it for the longest time. He finally regained his vision properly and started to limp to Imladris. He did not know the damage done, nor how much harm that he was in, he only hoped that he would be allright.

"Arod!" Legolas yelled, but there was no whinney, or any noise that his horse was coming. "Arod, come to your master, you know what happened to Sandin when he did not obey others!" he yelled again, but this was for the last time, the yelling was causing him a head-ache and he didn't want to add more pain to what he already felt. Still his horse did not show up, and he figured that he rode back to Mirkwood, or to Imladris for help for his master. "Now what am I going to do?" he asked himself while continuing to limp to Imladris. He didn't have a horse, so he would have to do this the more pain-filled way. If only one of his friends were there...,

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ada_, the patrol caught sight of Legolas' horse, Arod, he was heading in the direction of Imladris early five days ago. They tried to catch him, but he ran away, he did not wish for anyone to touch him, they can not pick up his tracks or anything, I do not know where he has gone nor why Legolas wasn't with him." Elladan replied.

"Well where do you think that he can be?" Elrond asked while walking down to the gates, he saw a figure approaching from his balcony, and wondered whom it was.

"I do not know _Ada_...," Elladan replied while watching the figure approach the gates, he noticed the figures blonde hair. "..., Good day sir, welcome to Imladris! Legolas?"

"Aye, it is nice to see you again Elladan, Lord Elrond." Legolas nodded.

"What has happened to you? You look like you have died." Elladan replied while grabbing a hold of the elf's arm, just to be pushed away.

"Nothing I am...," Legolas started until his knees gave out from underneath him, and he started to fall to the floor below.

Elrond caught him before he fell and held him up, "If you say fine _penneth_, then you shall be staying in the homely house for weeks at a time." Elrond replied while taking the elf to the homely houses.

To be continued...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Elvish Translations:**_

_Ada-_ Father.

_Penneth- _My son.

**A/n- **I hope that you guys liked the first chapter of this story, please read and review. Thanks!

-CKlovesme2040.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I **do not** own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters of the movie or book.

**A/n- **All **reviews** appreciated, all **flames** are used on the balrog in the first movie! LOL!I hope that everyone liked the last chapter, and I hope that everyone will like this chapter. All **review responses** at the bottom of the page.

**Summary- **At the **menu** page, or at the **first **chapter.

**Warnings- **At the **first** page.

**Languages- **This story contains Sidarian and Quenya (_**Elvish**)_ , and maybe some Black Speech, (**Orcs language.**) I just haven't decided if I want to put it in there or not.

Now without further adue, here's the next chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It is a glorious morning is it not?" Elrohir asked. The four friends were walking to the palace gardens at Imladris and they were discussing weather, and anything else that they felt obligated to discuss. Legolas had arrived the day before, and they were now walking through the halls.

"It is. I still can not believe that your _Ada_, made me stay in a homely house for hours yesterday, until he had time to see if I had sustained injuries on my journey." Legolas whispered.

"I do not blame him...," Aragorn replied. "..., you looked half dead when you arrived, and not to mention the blood all over you clothes and hair."

"Well if he knew you were up, and outside, then you would be killed right now. You really shouldn't be out and about right now, you just arrived yesterday and you are not yet strong enough to do anything." Elladan whispered.

Legolas felt a pain in his side when Elladan reminded him of it, and he doubled over in pain. "Thanks for reminding me." he replied while grabbing hold of his side.

"I am sorry, _mellon-nin_, are you allright?" Elladan asked while putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Aye." Legolas gasped while trying to bring himself back up.

"I am not certain that you are." Estel replied.

"I am fine, stop fussing over me." Legolas griped. "I have a minor injury, nothing to worry about. I am not even in pain." he replied while fully standing up, but he gasped when another pain shot up his side sending him right back down.

"I think you need to go back to _Ada_...," Aragorn replied. "..., Can you walk?" he asked.

"Aye." Legolas gasped while trying to straighten up, but all his efforts were failling.

"Here, let us help you." Elladan replied while putting a hand behind Legolas' to prop him up.

"No, I am fine." Legolas replied while shifting away from Elladan. He then started to walk back to the garden.

"Legolas, you room is the other way." Aragorn replied.

"Aye, but the garden is only a few more steps away...," Legolas replied. "..., Anyway, I have spent long enough time sitting in the homely houses."

"We should have waited a few days. You are not supposed to be out of bed." Elladan replied when they finally made it to the garden.

"We are already here, so stop fussing over me, like I said, I am fine." Legolas replied while he felt his knees give out on him. He quickly fell to a bench that was behind him.

"No, you are not fine." the four heard a voice behind them. Estel, Elladan, and Elrohir turned to see where the voice was coming from. Legolas already knew, he gulped when Elrond was right infront of him.

"_Penneth_, you are going back to your room, so I can check your wounds. You have lost too much blood from your incident, and you probably still have your fever...," Elrond replied while lifting a hand up to Legolas' head. "..., Aye, my calculations are correct." he replied.

Legolas could only nod. He knew that he just got caught, and there was no way of hiding it. He would probably be in the homely house longer than the day before.

"And you three...," Elrond started. "..., you should have known better. I will have to have a talk with you later...," he replied. "..., as of you Legolas, I have to see if you have sustained any more injuries, make sure you haven't slit open your stitches, and...,"

_"Okay, here it comes. I knew I would get this kind of punishment." _Legolas thought.

"..., you will be in the homely houses until I say, no exceptions." Elrond replied sternly.

Legolas nodded, he was thankful that it wasn't worse, he could've sent a note to his father. Oh he hoped that the Lord Elrond hadn't done that.

"I trust that you three will get Legolas back to his room without any complications." Elrond replied.

His three sons nodded while watching their father leaving the gardens. Moments later, they stood up and walked over to the elf.

"Come along Legolas, we do not want to get into any more trouble with _Ada_ than we already are." Elrohir said while lifting the elf to his feet with the help of his brothers.

"Can you walk?" Estel asked.

Legolas nodded. He didn't want them to hear the pain in his voice, nor the winces that he has tried to hide. He was sure that he probably slit open his stitches. He knew he had split open his stitches, for there was a warm liquid running down his side. He started to walk down the halls until dizziness swept over him, and he leaned against the wall.

"Legolas, _mellon-nin_, are you allright?" Estel asked while placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, only for it to be shrugged off with a nod. Legolas then started to make his way down the hall again, till the same dizziness swept over him again. The room was twirling around him, and his vision was blurred. He felt nauses, and felt himself sway to the side.

Elladan, who had saw his motions, tried to catch the elf before he fell, burt did not suceed. The elf fell to the ground below on his wounded side, this causing a yelp of pain to jump from the elf's lips.

"Legolas!" Aragorn yelled while getting in the floor beside his friend.

Legolas yelped as an answer, shut his eyes, and balled up his fists.

"Where does it hurt?" Estel asked while starting to check out his friend.

Legolas didn't answer, but tried to get up. He didn't want them to think that they caused him more pain than what he was already in. He also didn't want them to know that their little trip had caused him more injuries. Now he had a growing pain in his side, and the room spun as his vision blurred.

Estel held the elf down, "You do not need to move _mellon-nin_." he replied. "Elrohir go get _Ada_." he replied.

"I am already here, what has happened?" Elrond asked while kneeling beside the four.

"He fell to the ground, I do not know what has happened." Estel replied.

Elrond lifted the elf from the floor, then carried him to the homely house. "What have you done this time, _penneth_?" he asked while putting the injured elf on one of the beds.

The three friends of the elf rushed in after their father and ran over beside the elf. "Are you allright?" Elladan asked while seeing blood come out of his friends side.

Legolas shot a glance at Lord Elrond and nodded at the three then at the door, not tearing his eyes from the healer. Elrond recieving what Legolas intended, looked at his sons. "Leave, I need to talk to Legolas alone." he replied.

The three made a face at their father. They could not believe what their father was saying! "Do you not need our help _Ada_?" Elladan replied. "We certainly wish to be of some assistance." he replied.

"You can help by leaving...," Elrond started.

"But _Ada_." his three sons interrupted.

"No, my mind is made up. Leave now or you can not come and see him later. I will come and get you when it is time for you to see him." Lord Elrond replied while watching his sons leave in defeat. "What is it _penneth_?"

"I wanted to tell you what happened, but did not want them in here to hear." Legolas gasped in a painfilled voice.

"What happened?" Elrond asked while walking over to his herb cabinet.

"We were going out to the gardens, for I felt better this morning, and when you caught us and told us to come back in, I had slit my stitches and I felt dizzy, my legs wobbled underneath me, and...," Legolas stopped when a pain shot through his side once more, and he yelped in pain.

"I understand." Elrond replied while un-dressing the wound on Legolas' side. "Indeed, you did slit your stitches open, I will have to restitch that. Have you sustained any more injuries?" he asked while starting to restitch Legolas' wound.

"No." Legolas gasped at the pain that this was causing.

"The truth, Legolas." Elrond replied while continuing to stitch the wound.

"Allright, allright, I have hurt my leg, it is nothing major." he gasped while Elrond finished then moved so he could see the young one's leg.

Elrond looked at the already swollen leg of the elf, he put his hand on the elf's shin, "Does this hurt?" he asked. Legolas gasped and closed his eyes. He then put his hand on the elf's ankle, "How about that?" he asked. The elf once again gasped and shook his head. "Well, that answers my question." the healer examined the elf's leg and ankle to find that he had a broken leg, and a sprained ankle. The healer bound up the leg, and ankle and looked at the young elf.

"Do not blame the twins, nor Estel, it tis not their faults." Legolas replied. "I begged them to let me go outside, and all their pleadings could not change my mind."

"Allright." Elrond replied while walking over to the door, "Although I know how stubborn you are, I will have to talk with them though." he opened the door and the three ran in. "I knew they were anxious to see you, but not this anxious."

"How is he?" Elladan asked while sitting down beside Legolas.

"He opened the wound, and he has a sprained ankle, as well as a broken leg. So that means no sneaking out no matter how hard you try." he replied.

"And I agree with the Lord Elrond." a voice said. Elladan, Elrohir, Estel, and Elrond turned to see whom it was, but Legolas knew this voice as well.

"What brings you here, _her-nin_?" Elladan asked.

"A letter, from your _Ada_." the voice replied.

_"No! Never trust Lord Elrond. He sent him a letter just for this? How could he? I am not severely wounded! Just because I...," _Legolas thought.

"_Ion-nin_, explain to me what happened." Thranduil replied while walking over to his son and sat down beside him.

"I, uh, I, I was on my way to Imladris when there was a...," Legolas started.

"A what?" Thranduil asked.

"..., A team of orcs approached me. I was all by myself so luckily there wasn't a whole lot of them." he replied.

"How much isn't a 'whole lot?' " Thranduil aquired.

"About, thirty, forty, something like that." Legolas replied.

"Thirty! Forty! That's not a whole lot? If it isn't, then I don't know what is!" Thranduil exclaimed.

"One of them cut my side, and some my legs and arms. I **killed** thirty or forty, some of them fled into the forest." Legolas replied.

"How many days ago was this?" Elrond asked.

"Seven...," Legolas replied. "..., I was unconcious for five days then I traveled on foot fot the remainder two."

"No wonder you have lost alot of blood, and are pale as a ghost!" Elrond exclaimed while checking the elf again.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked.

"Checking your arms and legs, and your side, how much blood have you really lost, showing up here at the gates of Imladris, bleeding none-the-less, and hadn't tended to the wound in seven days!" Elrond scoffed.

"I had not my supplies, I told you this already." Legolas replied.

"You told me not of what happened though." Elrond replied while discovering countless wounds on the elf's legs and arms. "Only you could hide a dislocated shoulder."

Legolas gulped at the blue and purple shoulder. He hadn't noticed that before. "I guess I am in so much pain with my side, that I hadn't even noticed it...," Legolas replied. His shoulder decided now was the time for it to be made known with a sharp pain that caused a yelp to leap from the elf's lips. "..., until now." he gasped.

"Well, you know what needs to be done. Let's just pray to Valar that this is not too swollen that we can't do nothing about it for days." Elrond replied.

Legolas hoped that it was too swollen. He didn't want to be in pain with his shoulder and side at the same time! Well, worse pain in his shoulder anyway, but he also knew that it would hurt worse if it waited. So he didn't know what to hope for.

"Thank Valar!" Elrond exclaimed, "It is not too swollen." he shifted his gaze to Legolas, "Are you ready _penneth_?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head then looked at his father who was holding his other hand. "Concentrate on me _ion-nin_, listen to my voice." Thranduil replied.

Legolas didn't even feel when Elrohir, Elladan, and Estel firmly grabbed hold of him so he wouldn't squirm, but he felt what was next. Legolas yelped while Lord Elrond moved his swollen arm, he knew that it was swollen, not swollen enough to stop Lord Elrond, but swollen enough to cause more discomfort than normal.

"Shh, _ion-nin_, everything will be allright in a short while." Thranduil replied while squeezing his son's hand, and wiping his son's forehead with a damp cloth with the other.

Legolas began to shift when Elrond's actions caused more pain. "Hold him still!" Elrond yelled, he almost had the shoulder back in it's place, he only needed the elf to sit still. His three sons tightened their grip on their friend and soon Lord Elrond had the shoulder back in place.

Legolas yelped, and gasped during the process, but he now was asleep, due to the pain, and his three friends, one healer, and a father sat beside him. "_Ada_, when do you think that he will awaken?" Elrohir asked.

"I do not know _ion-nin_, but I am sure that he will be allright. Can I trust you three to leave us for a moment so I can have a word with Lord Thranduil concerning his son?" Elrond asked.

"Do we have to leave you again _Ada_? I wish to stay with Legolas, and I am sure that Elladan, and Elrohir wants to as well." Estel asked,

"Aye, go and fetch enough food for all of us, especially Legolas, by the time you return you will be aloud back in here, I promise you." Elrond replied.

The three nodded then left. "What is this about _mellon-nin_?" Thranduil replied.

"Your son was feeling dizzy, and light-headed, I fear that he has lost too much blood, I hope that he will get well soon. He also knew not that I sent for you. So he was in shock when you arrived, for I told him that I would not. I thought it best for you to come and see him, he did not look well, so that is why I sent for you, when he awakens I want to talk to you and him alone, I wish to find out what **really **happened with the orcs." Elrond replied and stared down at the sleeping elf before them.

"What do you mean what really happened? He told you what happened. You are telling me that you do not believe his word?" Thraduil asked.

"No, that is not what I am saying, he is just hesitient around my sons. I simply wish to find out if there is anything else that he is not telling us for the sake of my sons." Elrond replied.

To be continued...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Elvish Translations:**

_Ada- _Father.

_Imladris-_ Rivendell.

_Mellon-nin- _My Friend.

_Penneth- _Young One.

_Her-nin- _My Lord.

_Ion-nin- _My Son.

**Review Responses-**

**Deana-** Thanks for reading and giving me a nice reviewing, hope that you liked this chapter. I am glad that you like this story! I know poor Legolas. Continue to R&R!

**theo darkstar- **Thanks for promising a quick update! LOL! I am glad that you liked this story, thanks for reading and giving me a nice review. I hope that you liked this chapter, Continue to R&R!

**flamesofthemo0n- **Thanks for the nice review. When are you going to update, I hope SOON! Hope you liked this chapter! Continue to R&R!

**Silverstreakwolf- **Yeah, it is normal for him to do that! Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter! Continue to R&R!

**Mi Ana I Numen- **Thanks for the nice review! Here's an update for you! Hope you liked this chapter! Continue to R&R!

**A/n-** I hope that you guys liked the second chapter of this story. Please continue to read and review! Thanks! This will probably be the last chapter before I leave for Louisville for competition, I may post more before I go!

-KerowynGreenleaf.


End file.
